Passenger transportation services typically require rendezvous locations to facilitate efficient pick-ups. On demand ride services—such as those provided by UBER, Inc.—can link riders and drivers by accepting pick-up requests from riders, identifying proximate drivers to service such requests, inviting drivers to service the requests, and transmitting the pick-up locations of the riders to the drivers once accepted. The rendezvous between human riders and drivers can involve various well-understood gestures that communicate intent in order to perfect the pick-up. Such gestures can include hand signaling, eye contact, and body language that are intuitively understood. Furthermore, when a pick-up is difficult, such as in a crowded or complicated area, the driver can phone the rider in order coordinate a specified pick-up location.
Autonomous vehicles (AVs) or self-driving vehicles (SDVs) can perform continuous sensor data processing in order to operate through road traffic on public roads in order to match or even surpass human capabilities. AVs and SDVs can be equipped with many kinds of sensors, including stereoscopic cameras, LiDAR, radar, proximity sensors, and the like. However, one disadvantage of such vehicles is during rendezvous events with requesting riders when a primary pick-up location is unavailable, such as in crowded areas or when a specified location is occupied by another vehicle. While being effective in operating through road traffic, AVs and SDVs are not able to provide the various human gestures readily understood by current transportation service users.